


Spots On!

by pickett



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Identity Reveal, One Shot, One sided reveal, Reveal, Sorry Not Sorry, also for alya's costume, haha - Freeform, it's in the bedroom category, use your imagination kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickett/pseuds/pickett
Summary: Marinette makes a mistake. (I know this is a bad summary, but I'm really tired)





	Spots On!

Chat Noir landed on the rooftop where a spotted figure stood, staring into the City of Lights. There was no sign that she had heard him--she didn’t turn, nor did she startle. But before he could announce his arrival, she spoke just softly enough for him to hear.

 “Do you ever wonder if we know each other in real life?”

 Chat Noir sat down and patted the ledge next to him. After she had joined him, he swung an arm around her. “Why, my Lady, do you want to know my identity? I thought we weren’t supposed to reveal ourselves.” A lazy smirk curled over his face, “And curiosity did kill the cat, you know.”

 “Yeah, yeah,” She batted the air between them halfheartedly, “It was just a thought anyway.”

 She leaned her head against his chest. “Yeah,” He said, “Of course I have. I’m in love with this beautiful girl, both in and out of her mask. Sometimes the thought that she might be right in front of me and I’m just too blind to see her almost kills me.”

Ladybug began to color at his words, a prickling heat creeping up her cheeks. She steadfastly ignored her pounding heart. “It _would_ be kind of ridiculous wouldn’t it? Us circling each other and not even realizing it?" She let out a sharp huff of amusement, not even able to take the possibility seriously. "No," She mused, "I don't think we know each other in real life. I mean, I would recognize this alley cat anywhere!” She exclaimed loudly, sticking her hand in Chat's hair and messing it up vigorously.

 Chat fell back from the force of her hair attack, laughing the whole way down. He felt like someone had just tickled the inside of his stomach. She was just...so beautiful and carefree in these moments. So Ladybug. “And I’d recognize my bugaboo and her beautiful blue eyes with just one look.”

 Ladybug giggled at Chat’s flirtiness, pushing him and his waggling eyebrows away.

 “Hey, Ladybug?”

 “Yeah?”

“How do you think it will happen?” Chat paused, “Our reveal I mean.”

 Ladybug was silent for a moment. “I’d like to think it’ll be after we defeat Hawkmoth. We’re completely free and happy and it’s all over and we’re _safe_. We’re by ourselves, on a rooftop, sitting in front of a sunset just like this,” She gestured to the sky around her, “And we’ll release our transformations at the same time and hug and laugh and talk and,” Her breath hitched for a brief second, “Maybe we can...date. I don’t know. There are so many possibilities, but I just know it’ll be the perfect moment and meaningful and-”

 “Everything?” Chat supplied.

 “Yeah,” Ladybug breathed, “Everything.”

* * *

 It wasn’t Halloween. It wasn’t Halloween, or a costume party, or some national Ladybug and Chat Noir day. No, it was just a normal day, but here Marinette was standing in front of her best friend Alya who was currently dressed as herself. Well, her alter-ego self, the one that wore super tight spandex and flirted with stray cats and fought monsters with a yo-yo. Yeah.

 “Alya...,” Marinette sighed and felt an insurmountable urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. Her friend just beamed back at her, fluffy hair unsuccessfully tamed and tied into two pigtails, glasses perched on top of a spotted mask. She let her eyes travel down more and....nope. Nope. Marinette was not going there today, thank you very much.

 “So?” Alya asked in anticipation, looking eagerly from one face to another. Three sets of faces, ranging from Incredibly Done to slack-jawed to reddening by the second, stared back at her, all unsure of how to approach the subject.

Adrien coughed slightly. Alya’s head immediately swivelled towards the small sound. He smiled back the best he could, and if it looked a little pained, well. He raised his hands up, tried putting a hand on her shoulder, dropped it. “It’s. Your suit is just...a little tight,” He finally managed.

Marinette nodded in agreement and Adrien looked back at her, glad to have support. Nino seemed to still be preoccupied by his hormones.

Alya’s face collapsed. “Tight?” She looked down at her body, “Tight?!” She asked again incredulously.

And the journalist rage was unleashed.

“What is that supposed to mean? Am I not sexy? Is it because I have a bigger body? So Ladybug can wear tight tight spandex that shows her every curve and contort herself into ridiculous positions while in that same suit but I can’t? Are you fat shaming me?”

“No!”

“No of course not”

“Oh my god-”

“What we mean is-”

“You’re not fat, you look great-”

“It’s just-”

Adrien and Marinette babbled incomprehensibly over one another, trying to undo their mistake. Unfortunately, they were incredibly flustered and awkward and not at all eloquent. Fortunately, Nino had since recovered and swooped into the conversation.

“Babe. You look hot. Too hot for all of us.”

“Oh.” Alya’s face flushed pleasantly and fell back into a smile.

“Yeah!” Marinette agreed cheerfully, latching onto the lifeline that Nino had provided her, “Really Als, you look great. I think what Adrien was trying to say was that it may not be necessarily PG.”

“I can never look at Ladybug the same way again," Adrien moaned, finally giving into the blooming pink on his skin.

Alya laughed, “Aw what a sweet cinnamon roll. So innocent. Don’t worry, I don’t plan on wearing this in public just yet. Still need to make a few tweaks here and there. You know how it is,” She winked at Marinette.

“Wait, I’m not-” Adrien tried to say.

“Oh yea!” Marinette chimed in over Adrien, “By the way, Als, why didn’t you commission me to make it? Not that it doesn’t look good, but you know I would always help a friend out.”

“Aw girl, you’re so sweet. But you’ve been so busy lately I couldn’t do that to you. I know too well how willing you are to help out friends Marinette and no I don’t mean that as an innuendo. We _all_ know how selfless you are. It’s kind of bad for you.”

Marinette sat down on the couch with a dramatic plop. “Ok fine. Maybe I go a little overboard sometimes.” Three voices snorted and murmured something about “yeah, a _little_ ” under their breaths, but Marinette pretended not to hear. “But I still get stuff done and I think I’m doing ok, so! That’s that.” Marinette smiled proudly.

Alya sighed. She’d tried so many times before, and she didn’t know why she thought this time would be any different. That girl was just so stubborn.

Sensing a potential argument rising up in Alya, Marinette started blabbering again, hoping to distract her, “So Alya, did you really make that all by yourself? I’m really impressed, you’ll have to tell me where you got that fabric maybe I’ll try making that myself-”

Adrien choked.

“And oh my god did you actually paint all those spots on yourself they’re all perfect circ-” A bright pink light engulfed her.

One Ladybug in a form-fitting spandex suit stood next to another Ladybug in a semi-see through, extremely form-fitting suit. The latter screamed, unleashing the breakdowns of Adrien and Nino, successively.

“Oops.” Ladybug said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> Also, I might consider continuing this just to complete the reveal. If you would like that, let me know! Can't promise anything, but yeah.


End file.
